With the pervasiveness of computers, network access, and Internet usage in daily personal and professional activities, many users desire mobility and flexibility. As a result of the mobility offered by various mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, users typically seek convenience and familiarity in their computing needs. Many applications include graphical user interfaces that were developed for personal computers and laptops with large displays and conventional input devices, such as a keyboard and mouse. Further, a user may be used to interacting with an application through desktop operating systems, such as the Windows operating system of MICROSOFT Corp. and the MACINTOSH Operating System (MAC OS) of APPLE Inc. However, mobile devices are often designed to be compact and have limited display and input capabilities. Further, the user interface(s) and/or operating system(s) installed on a mobile device are often designed with the compact nature, limited display and limited input capabilities of the mobile device in mind, and, thus, provide a user with a different experience than the desktop operating systems. Although several methods have been developed to present desktop applications on mobile devices, the results typically range from cumbersome and clumsy to not feasible or cost-prohibitive. Thus, there remains an ever present need to improve the presentation of desktop applications on mobile devices and to improve a user's experience when interacting with desktop applications that are being presented on mobile devices.